Tokyo Mew Mew: A new twist!
by Unknown Onee-sama
Summary: Kianna and Palele are just hanging out one day, when this terrible ringing enters their ears and they are taken to a whole different world! What world are they taken to? None other then the world of Tokyo Mew Mew! PaixOC RyouxOC Concrit only, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Kianna: Okay!This is a story Palele and I wrote! Palele is a friend of mine.

Palele: Hi!! Me luvs dis story! X3 -Strokes the story lovingly.-

Kianna: She's crazy. Anyway! We tried our hardest to keep them in character, so we hope you like it:3

Palele: It's the best that she's ever done at keeping them in character too. :D

Kianna: Yes... Unfortunately.. -.-; I wish I could have done better in the past.. But! Screw the past! The present is what it's all about:3

Both: We hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own TMM or any of the characters in it. We just own ourselfs and our OCs that may appear later on in the story.

* * *

Kianna jumped up in the air, squealing with joy. She FINALLY finished the Aruto stuffed animal she had been working on for an ENTIRE year! She had detailed it SO much, making it really hard to finish. It was approximately, 12 inches tall and 6 inches wide. It had soft Gray fur--which took three months to find. It had a bright green cotton bandana around its neck. Kianna squealed in excitement.

"I love you to bits!" She exclaimed as she tackled the stuffed animal to the bed in her bedroom, hugging the life out of it.

* * *

Palele was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed heavily. "SOOO BORED!" She shouted to nobody. Then she glanced at her phone and got an idea. "I know! I'll call Kianna!" She grinned and grabbed her phone, punching in Kianna's number.

* * *

Kianna was still hugging the life out of her Aruto stuffed animal when the phone rang. She looked over at it. "Nani?" She set the Aruto stuffed animal down on her bed and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Yay, you're not gone!" Palele grinned into the phone.

Kianna smiled happily. "Yo, are you doing good?" She giggled. She loved that quote so much.

"You're so obsessed." Palele laughed.

"You're one to talk, missy! You have a Pai bed, a Pai lamp, a Pai door, Pai's picture is on **and** in your diary. Even **I'M** not that obsessed." Kianna smirked.

Palele just started laughing.

"I finished that Aruto stuffed animal I've been working on!" Kianna squealed.

"Awesome!" Palele smiled happily. "Mind if I come over and look at it?"

"No, not at all!" Kianna grinned.

Palele grabbed her shoes. "Okay, so I'll see you in about five seconds?" She laughed.

Kianna laughed along with her. Palele lived right across the street from Kianna, so it literally took five seconds to get to each other's houses if they ran fast enough. "Okay. See ya."

Palele hung up and ran out the door. Within seconds, she was at Kianna's door. She knocked and rang the doorbell. "Yo! Open up, baka Strawberry!" She shouted, smirking. She heard Kianna giggle uncontrollably from inside her house.

Kianna opened the door and tried to calm down her giggling. "You did that on purpose!" She exclaimed in between giggles.

"No duh!" Palele exclaimed as she winked. Then she looked around. "So where is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Where is what?" Kianna asked, clueless of what she was talking about. She had always been very slow.

"The Aruto stuffed animal, silly!" Palele exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Kianna stood there, staring at Palele for a few seconds, then finally coming out of her trance. "Oh! Oh yeah!" She laughed and grabbed a Gray kitten stuffed animal with a bright green bandana. "Here he is!" She exclaimed.

"'_He_?' You're treating it like a real cat." Palele smirked.

Kianna blushed. "So? Ryou's the only guy I love! And Aruto is part of him!" She grinned.

Palele laughed. "Anyway.. It's really kawaii! You really worked hard on it!" She smiled.

"Yep! A whole year of my time dedicated to this wonderful stuffed animal!" Kianna squeezed it.

"A whole year?! Gosh, I knew you were working hard, but this is crazy!"

Kianna giggled. "Yu--"

Suddenly, loud, high pitched ringing entered their ears and the ground began shaking violently. They both screamed in pain. Then--Everything went black.

* * *

Kianna and Palele woke up in a park. It had lush green grass everywhere and a lake not too far from them.

Palele shot up in a sitting position. "Oh my gosh. WE'RE.. **DEAD!!"**

"You wouldn't be screaming in my ear if we were dead." Kianna groaned out. They turned to look at each other and their eyes widened. They reached their hands out and put their hands together. Then they reached out and poked each other's eyes. They screamed in pain.

"This is real?!" Palele exclaimed, holding.

"We're anime!" They both screamed.

That's right. They were anime. They had anime eyes and the cute little expressions when they needed them. They could even turn chibi!

"HEY!" Someone shouted. The girls swiveled around, shaking. They saw a boy walking toward them. He had short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black vest with arm bands and white jeans. He also had a red dog collar on his neck.

Both of the girls' eyes widened.

"Keep it down out here! What's with the screaming?" The boy shouted at Kianna and Palele.

Kianna fell on the ground, while Palele stood where she was, her eyes still very wide.

"Who -- How -- Why -- Where --?!" Palele stammered out.

"What? Do you have a mental problem or something?" The boy said with annoyance.

Kianna sat up. "What's your name?" She asked him, softly.

Ryou glanced over at her. "Shirogane Ryou. Why?"

Kianna fell back on the ground as Palele fell over this time too.

"Are you girls okay?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow. Then he noticed the Gray cat stuffed animal Kianna was clutching to her side. He raised his other eyebrow and took a step closer. "What's that?"

Kianna looked up at him and then looked at the stuffed animal she held in her hands. She blushed. He was going to be suspicious! "A-ano . . . I-it's . . . Nothing! It's nothing." She laughed nervously and hid it underneath her back.

"It's a stuffed animal of you in your cat form, of course!" Palele exclaimed, sitting up. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Palele!" Kianna exclaimed, almost shouted. She quickly leaned over to her friend to whisper something in her ear. "We CAN'T let them know that they're not real! There might be terrible consequences."

"Cat form? I have no clue what you're talking about." Ryou muttered, looking at the lake.

"Yeah you do! You know, Aruto?" Palele blurted out again.

"Palele! Keep your mouth shut!" Kianna exclaimed.

"Anyway, why were you guys screaming so much?" Ryou said, trying to change the subject.

"Uh . . . We . . . Er . . . Poked each others eye! And it hurt . . . ?" Palele giggled nervously.

Ryou raised his eyebrows at the two girls. _"These girls are really strange . . . Not even the Baka Strawberry does that . . . "_

"H-hey! We're not strange!" Kianna blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops."

"How did you–" Ryou began to ask, but was interrupted.

"I can read minds. Long story short. Well, we gotta go. JA NE!" Kianna shouted quickly as she grabbed Palele by the arm and ran. They didn't get too far, seeing as they bumped into a certain group of Aliens. The shortest one had brown-ish red hair up in pigtails. The average sized boy had forest green hair, also in pigtails.

Palele scrunched up her nose. "Cross-dresser!"

"Who?" A brown haired alien asked her.

"You and Kisshu." Then she noticed the third boy. He had purple hair. Parts of it in a small braid behind his ear. He was the only one in the group that didn't have a midriff shirt. He also had a very blank look on his face.

"P-p-p-p-p-pai!!" Palele stuttered out excitedly with a love-struck look on her face.

Pai had to think about what she just said. Then he figured it out. "How do you know our names?" He asked plainly, but sent her a glare when he saw her facial expression.

"Why are we cross dressers and Pai isn't?" Kisshu whined.

"Kisshu, Pai, Taruto!!" A voice shouted behind them.

Kianna swivelled around and saw Ryou, standing in a fighting position.

"Don't fret, human. We're not here to kill you." Pai said with annoyance. Ryou had always hated them. "We just saw some energy sources coming from this area, and decided to check it out. Apparently, it was only these two girls and it only appeared because of their arrival. Therefore, it left as soon as it came." He sighed and walked off toward the ship that was parked a couple of yards away.

Ryou stood up straight. "Oh." Then he walked off toward the café.

Kianna and Palele began to panic. "W-wait!!" They both screamed to the Aliens and Ryou.

The boys turned to look at the girls. "What?" They all said in unison.

"Ano . . . We, uh . . . " Kianna and Palele looked at each other nervously. "Wedon'thaveaplacetostay!!"

Pai looked at them like they were crazy. "What?"

Kisshu looked at Pai and the girls with amazement. "WOAH! Something Pai couldn't figure out!" Pai shot a glare at him.

"U-uh . . . We don't have a place to stay. You see . . . We kind of . . . popped up here . . . unexpectedly . . . and we don't have any family here . . . " Kianna said slowly.

"You could stay with us!" Kisshu exclaimed, grinning.

Pai glanced at him strangely. "Kisshu, we're not letting a couple of filthy humans stay in our ship." Kisshu pouted at hearing this. Kianna and Palele scowled at him for calling them filthy.

"Aw, come on!" Kisshu protested.

"No!" Pai snapped.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Kisshu begged.

"NO!" Pai shouted.

As the two protested back and forth, Kianna and Palele exchanged glances. Someone tapped the Kianna on the shoulder.

"Eek!" Kianna spun around to see Ryou staring down at her. She blushed slightly. "H-hai?" She smiled.

"One of you girls could stay in the Café." Ryou stared at Kianna and Palele with a blank look on his face.

"One?" They both asked together.

"Yes, one. I can't handle you both. You'd demolish the whole Café." Ryou retorted.

"You don't even know us!" Palele exclaimed.

"I sensed a dark aura around you girls when I came outside.." Ryou said suspiciously. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of the two girls heads.

"Ooookay..." Palele said slowly. Then she smirked evilly and turned to Kianna. "You could stay with Shirogane-san." She hissed teasingly.

Kianna blushed. "Shush! You could stay with Pai-san." Kianna gave the same evil smirk to Palele.

Palele had a slightly different reaction then Kianna. "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaah." She said dreamily.

"COME ONNNN PAI!!!" Kisshu whined loudly.

"FINE!!" Pai shouted, annoyed as heck. "One girl only! And she's NOT staying in your room. Gosh, Kisshu.. You're so annoying." Pai rubbed his temples.

"Okay! Wait, why can't she stay in my room?" Kisshu asked Pai curiously.

"Because you'll molest her." Pai answered plainly.

Kisshu looked at him funnily.

"So, who are we staying with??" Palele interrupted impatiently.

All of the boys turned to look at the fiery girl. "What?"

"You said we could stay with one of you guys. Who are we staying with?" Kianna asked quietly.

Palele shoved Kianna into Ryou's arms, pretending to trip. "Oops!" She stifled a giggle.

Kianna blushed crimson. "P-palele!"

Ryou held her in his arms for a second, wondering what had just happened. Then he realized what was going on and pushed her away.

Palele smirked and put a finger to her lips. "Oh! You can go with Ry- I mean, Shirogane!" She winked.

"Palele!" Kianna squealed, blushing. "Y-you go with Pai then."

"OKAY!" Palele squealed. Palele ran over to Pai and the other Aliens excitedly.

"Gosh, that girl has more energy then Pudding." Ryou muttered, a sweat drop running down the back of his head. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Anything's possible with her." Kianna muttered.

"Okay, let's go!" Palele exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

Pai sighed heavily. "I'm going to get killed by the end of the week."

"Hey!" Ryou shouted to Palele.

"Hai?" Palele shouted in reply.

"You're working at Café Mew Mew. No complaints." He stated simply.

"Nani?! Why?! I'm staying with the Aliens!" Palele whined.

"You'll be working with your friend. And you don't want to kill the Aliens with your annoying personality, do you?" He smirked.

Palele began muttering curse words under her breath angrily.

Taruto heard what she was saying. "Hey Kisshu, what does f--"

"BEEP!" Kianna shouted at the top of her lungs as Taruto said _the word_.

"-k mean?" He finished his question, having it bleeped out by Kianna.

Kianna and Palele looked at each other for a second, then started laughing their heads off.

Kisshu put his hand on Taruto's head. "The day will come when you will know these things, Taruto . . . Because I'll tell you all of it!" He grinned mischievously.

Kianna and Palele fell on the ground laughing. "This place is so out of character!"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!!" Pai shouted angrily. Everyone stared at him, shocked of the sudden outburst. "We're going. Now." He teleported into the ship.

"Yeah. We've made this chapter go on long enough." Kisshu said as he teleported into the ship as well.

Taruto just teleported into the ship without a witty comment on how long the chapter was, and Palele ran into the ship and waved goodbye to Kianna and Ryou. When the ship was gone, and Ryou and Kianna were alone, they stood there for a second. Then Ryou began walking back to the Café.

"Well, come on then." He muttered plainly as he was walking back to the Cafe..

"O-okay.." She said quietly as she began to follow him inside.

* * *

Kianna: Palele, you made Kisshu seem like an idiot!

Palele: Only because he IS one!! X3

Kianna: ... .-. Momo-chan's going to kill you..

Palele: So?

Kianna: -Sighes.- We did all the randomly weird funny things for humor purposes. X3

Both: 5+ reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Palele: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! 8D

Kianna: .-. Ah . . . Hi.

Palele: BE MORE HYPER!! shakes the hell out of Kianna

Kianna: X-x -suffocating- I'm-never-giving-you-coffee-agaaaaain -cough- X-X -dead-

Palele: Bwuahahaha!! X333 -mew aquaed- 8D MAREH-SUEZ TIEM!1!one!1one!!111!1!!

Kianna: O NUZ O-o -perfect Mew Mew- Bwahaha, all guys luv meh now! X33 -all guys kiss her feet-

Naw, that'd never happen. T-T On with the story!

Palele: Yesh! We will have crazy people at the end!!

Kianna: Actually, she's already here. .-. -stares at Palele-

Palele: 8DDDD

DISCLAIMER: PALELE AND I DO **NOT **OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY! THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION!! WE DO OWN ANY ACCIDENTAL MARY-SUE-NESS!! 8D

* * *

"Well, come on then." He muttered plainly as he was walking back to the Café.

"O-okay." She said quietly as she began to follow him inside.

-

As they were walking back, Kianna zoned out, thinking about what had happened today.

_Let's see . . . I went to bed at the usual four A.M. . . . Then woke up at two P.M. . . . Then ate a Ham sandwich . . . Then got water . . . Then I took a cra . . . Never mind. Then I went upstairs and finished my Aruto plushie . . . Then I tackled it to the bed . . . Then Palele called . . . Then she came over and I showed her my Aruto plushie . . . Then . . . Then what happened? I remember a terrible ringing noise . . . What else happened after that?!_

As she was racking her brain for an answer to it, she bumped into Ryou. She jumped in surprise at the sudden contact she made with him.

"G-gomen!" ("S-sorry!") She exclaimed, blushing lightly as she scratched her head nervously.

"Hn." Was all he said in reply as he kept walking, acting like nothing had happened.

Kianna pouted a bit. She knew he was rude and didn't care if he hurt other people's feelings, but it was much harder to take it in real life then just have to watch it on TV or the internet. And he could have at least said an actual word! But she snapped out of her little emo moment when she heard a door slam. She looked up and saw that Ryou had walked into the Café. When she saw the Café, she squealed in delight. It was so cute in real life! She walked inside slowly, then noticed that all the girls were staring at her. She made an "o-o" face and sweat dropped.

"Uh . . . H-hi." Kianna grinned nervously.

"We're closed. What are you doing here?" A girl with black hair up in two smooth buns asked rudely.

"A-ano.. I'm staying here for a while . . . " Kianna muttered.

"Where?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"In the Café." She stated, as though Ichigo were a retarded person as she made a ".-." face.

"S-she meant, what room are you staying in." Lettuce said quietly, blushing a little.

"Oh. Well . . . That . . . I don't really know." She scratched her head nervously.

"You'll be staying in my room." Ryou said, leaning on the wall.

Kianna blushed furiously. "Are you joking me?!" Sure, deep down it was her dream to sleep in the same room as . . . _Ryou Shirogane_.. But she would never admit that! She didn't want to seem all hentai, like Palele!

"Follow me." He started walking upstairs. Kianna followed him upstairs, still blushing. When they got upstairs, he opened a door and showed her a messy room. "_This_ is the guest room. Would you _seriously_ want to stay in here?"

Kianna gasped, shocked at how destroyed the room was. It had a broken bed in it, a broken desk and a broken shelf. There were pieces of walls everywhere and one of the walls was smashed out, along with the ceiling. "It looks like Godzilla came and punched a hole in the wall!"

"Yeeaahh.. This room got in a little . . . Accident." Ryou said, looking away.

Kianna guessed that the Mews must have hit the wall in a battle. She walked into the room, slowly. "I could sleep in here . . . " She muttered.

"Are you serious?" Ryou retorted.

Kianna laid down on what seemed to be a bed. She groaned as she felt a piece wood poke her back. "Y-yeah! This bed feels-erk!" A piece of wood had stabbed her side. "Gr-great!" She grinned at him.

Ryou stared at her with a plain look on his face as he leaned up against the wall with one arm. "That's a table." He stated simply.

Kianna widened her eyes at him. "Are you serious?"

Ryou closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

Kianna looked down at it and confirmed that it was indeed, a table. "Huh.. I was sure it was a bed." She got up and rubbed her back, groaning.

"Do you still think you could sleep in _here_?" Ryou asked sarcastically.

Kianna put one finger up in the air and took a breath to say something, but some bird poop landed on her shoulder. She glared at it and sighed. "No."

"I thought so." Ryou walked across the hallway to his room. "I've already set up a bed. You can take my bed."

Kianna puffed up one cheek. She didn't want to take his bed! "No!"

Ryou turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I'm not taking your bed!" Kianna exclaimed stubbornly.

"Why?" Ryou pointed to a foldout bed in his room. "I still have a place to sleep."

"Because . . . It's your bed!" Kianna folded her arms, frowning. "I'm not taking your bed!"

"Just take it. I don't care." Ryou walked into his room and sat down on the spare bed. "Honestly, I could live without that damn bed." He laid down on it and put his arms behind his head. "It's a pain in the ass. Literally. A spring is stabbing my butt every night."

Kianna stood there in the hallway for a minute, not sure of what to say.

"Well?" Ryou urged, waiting for an answer from her.

Kianna was silent for a moment more, then spoke up.

"... A-are you sure?" She asked quietly and shyly.

"I'm sure." Ryou muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kianna walked in slowly and cautiously and sat down on Ryou's bed. Then she drifted off into thought.

"_I can't believe it.. I'm sitting on Ryou's bed.. I have to be dreaming. Kami-sama.. Please don't wake me up.."_

"So . . . How old are you?" Ryou asked, breaking Kianna's train of thought.

"Th-thirteen." She stuttered nervously.

Ryou muttered out a "Hm" in reply.

"How old are you?" Kianna asked. She already knew the answer, but she didn't want to seem suspicious.

"Sixteen." Ryou replied, still staring at the ceiling.

Kianna quietly said an, "Oh" with her mouth shut, making it sound like an, "Mm."

"Where did you come from?" Ryou asked.

"Gah!" Kianna's mouth opened awkwardly and she went chibi, while dark, dark blue lines wiggled around behind her head, her eyes large black dots and her whole body went white.

Ryou looked over at her. "Well?" He prompted, looking at her strangely. "Are . . . You okay?" He asked, sitting up.

Kianna stayed in the same weird trance. "I came from . . . A . . . A . . . Um . . . A . . . Womb . . . "

Ryou looked at her like she was crazy and coughed. "That's . . . Nice to know . . . " He muttered awkwardly.

She finally shook herself out of the trance and blushed furiously. "I did NOT mean to say that!" She stuffed her face into the bed she was sitting on, muttering "idiot" into it nonstop.

Ryou sighed. "You and that crazy lady are going to be SO hard to deal with." He muttered, looking out the window. "Hey look. We managed to pass an hour and a half."

Kianna looked out at the dark sky and shuddered.

Ryou glanced at her. "What? Are you _scared_?" He teased.

"N-no! Of course not! I'm thirteen! And teenagers aren't afraid of the dark!" Kianna grinned at him nervously.

He looked away innocently. "Soo . . . " He paused, standing up. "If I were to do . . . " He turned off the light switch, making the bright room darken immensely. "This . . . You wouldn't be scared?" He smirked in the darkness.

Kianna held her breath, so that she wouldn't start hyperventilating. "I-I-I'm not s-scared o-one bit." She lied stubbornly. Yes, Kianna was afraid of the dark still. She felt like an idiot about it, and didn't want to admit it to anyone. And the LAST person she would admit it to, was Ryou.

"Then why are you stuttering?" He smirked wider.

"Because I know that the door is shut, you're a boy with raging hormones, I'm a teenage girl that can easily be seduced, the light is off and I can't see anything, giving you the opportunity to do something really bad." She frowned.

"Pfft." Ryou scoffed. "Whatever. I'd never do that." Suddenly, something in the room crashed to the floor.

Kianna squealed in surprise and squeezed her eyes shut, so that her tears of fear wouldn't escape. "Wha-what was that?!" She squeaked. Then she jumped in shock and screamed as she felt something on her shoulder.

Ryou chuckled a bit and took his hand off of her shoulder. "You ARE afraid of the dark." He smirked.

"Am NOT." Kianna grumbled stubbornly. She didn't realize how annoying Ryou could be in real life.

"Whatever." Ryou turned the light back on, then walked into his bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, Kianna heard a shower going, and clothes drop to the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be asleep when I come out, or prepare to leave the room when I'm ready to." He shouted to her.

Kianna blushed furiously and put her face into the pillow beside her. Then, after a few minutes, she pulled the blanket up over her head. After a while of daydreaming, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Palele: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

Kianna: -.-;; Yey.

Palele: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, that wuz fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!! X333333

Kianna: Mmmmm hmm. It took a while, because I accidentally deleted the file (PERMANATLY), and we never save our IM conversations, so we had to re-write the WHOLE thing. T-T

Palele: Don't you HATE it when that happens?! O-o

Kianna: You're abusing the exclamation button. Anyway,

Both: 5+ REVIEWS!!

Kianna: -mumbling- We only needed ONE exclamation point there. -.-

Palele: 8DDDD


End file.
